Betrayal
by ledancingninja
Summary: Cheesy title is Cheesy. Kurt hurts his Blaine in a way unimaginable. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

A/N;; In all the break up fic's I read about Klaine, Blaine is the one messing up...and it makes me sad. So I switched it up in this one, yaaaaaaay. Poor Blainey.

* * *

><p>"Why, Kurt? Just tell me, what did I ever do to deserve this kind of...<em>pain<em>."

"Blaine, please, I - I'm so sorry - "

"Did you think I wouldn't find out about your little fling on the side. Did you think I was too _stupid _to recognize all the signs? You come home at three in the fucking morning smelling like frat boy cologne and beer? Fucking hell Kurt!"

"Blaine, please! I'm sorry. I know I was wrong but...but..."

"But what, Kurt? Did it feel good, rolling around in those disgusting sheets with him? I hope it was fucking worth it."

"Blaine! No, no don't leave - don't leave me. Please! I can fix this, please just stay!"

"I never thought that you'd do this, Kurt. I'm sorry that this happened this way."

"Blaine, wait -"

"I'll send someone to get my things soon."

"Blaine! No -"

"Hear, take this back. It doesn't mean anything anymore."

A door was slammed them, and left in the now dark apartment was Kurt Hummel, clutching his now ex-fiance's engagement ring.

* * *

>Review! <div> 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N; By popular demand of the people of tumblr, here is the second chapter to the fic Betrayal. I hope you enjoy. Also, I'll be adding in my OC's. Belle and Darren Anderson. Belle is Blaine's twin sister and Darren is their older brother. Darren is three years older.**

* * *

><p><strong>Two Years Later<strong>

Kurt never thought he'd be back in Ohio after he'd made it to the big apple. But, just like everything else in his life, his dreams went tumbling down after Blaine had left him. He couldn't afford to sty in the apartment that they'd been splitting the rent of and the loneliness in the large space was killing him slowly. So, he'd packed up everything and moved back home.

It took him a long time to be able to tel his family exactly what happened. He knew they'd be ashamed of him and immediantly take Blaine's side, which he knew they should. He couldn't take that disapproving look in his fathers eyes being directed at him.

"Kurt, you know I wanted to bash Blaine's face in when he broke up with you in the middle of college. But I can't always take your side. What you did...it won't be easily forgiven."

Kurt had sobbed into his father's ams for hours after that, begging and pleading with him to make it all better. To turn back time so he wouldn't make the horrible choices he had. But that just wasn't possible.

There was a chance he would never see Blaine Anderson again.

* * *

><p><em>"Hey, Kurtie Pie! How's home?"<em>

"Oh you know, B. Same old, Same old. I uh..I need to ask you a favor."

_"What kinda favor, Kurt? You only call me 'B' when you're nervous."_

"I want you...I want you to help me find a surrogate."

_"...What!"_

"Belle, please do this for me. I don't trust anyone else like I trust you."

_"Kurt, you want to have a child? Are you insane? You're still not over -"_

"Belle. Don't. If you don't want to help me I'll just -"

_"Oh no. I am not letting you do this alone. You get your ass up at six o'clock tomorrow. We're going baby-momma shopping."_

"I love you, Belle."

_"Love you too, Kurtie."_

* * *

><p><strong>Eleven Months Later<strong>

"Mr. Hummel, it's a boy."

Kurt wrapped his arms around the small, delicate-looking creature in his arms. His eyes filled with tears at the mere sight of him, his _son_looking up at him with those big, watery, glasz eyes staring up him. The little boy's small hand made to grasp Kurt's pointer finger and Kurt just...he knew this boy had him wrapped around his pinky finger.

"What are you gonna name him?"

Kurt turned to his best friend with a large smile spreading across his face. Taking a deep breath through the happy tears, he answered simply;

"Nathaniel Everett Hummel."

* * *

><p>"NATHANIEL EVERETT HUMMEL!"<p>

"I don't wanna go, Daddy!"

The sound of little feet padding across the hallway floor echoed through the household as little Nate ran to his bedroom. Kurt caught him by the neck of his tee shirt, completely stopping him from entering the safe haven of his room.

"Daddy! Where did you come from?"

Kurt smirked down at the dark haired boy pouting up at him. "I told you, Nathan. I'm a ninja. Now get in the car. We are both late for school."

"But Daddy, I don't wanna go. The other boys won't play with me." Nathan mumbled, snuffing the toe of his tiny Chuck Taylor's on the hardwood flooring.

"What do you mean they won't play with you?"

"They say I'm weird...well Jimmy says I'm weird and he's the oldest so _everybody_ listens to Jimmy."

Kurt shook his head. Great, another parent-teacher conference. "Just hold out for one more day, honey. It'll get better, now in the car.

* * *

><p>Review Please!<p>

Next Chapter Preview:

**Blaine clutched at the phone he was holding to his ear desperately. He could have just heard her wrong. And if he hadn't, why should he care? They weren't together anymore. Kurt betrayed the trust that Blaine had for him and hadn't thought twice about it. It's stupid to feel like this now.**

**"Come again?"**

**"Kurt's son was just born from a surrogate mother. He named him Nathaniel **_**Everett **_**Hummel."**

**Okay, he did not just feel a pain in his chest because the boys last name was Hummel. And it wasn't because he had Blaine's middle name either, okay! Geeze.**

**"Oh, that's...good."**

**"He's doing rather well actually. He's got a stable job now and he's bought a house big enough for the two of them."**

**Blaine **_**did not**_** get another pain because the house was just big enough for the two of them. God, why was he feeling like this all over again. He thought he was over it.**

**Oh wait, this is Kurt Fucking Hummel we're talking about.**


End file.
